


(In)opportune Challenge

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Pirates, hl_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://hl-kink.livejournal.com">hl_kink</a>: Technically, he was a privateer, not a pirate, but the fractious seafarer plucked from a deserted island didn't seem to appreciate the difference, or be properly thankful for his rescue, despite their shared Immortal secret. The Captain of the 'Predator' was determined to make this new and interesting bit of booty submit to ship's discipline...and like it.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	(In)opportune Challenge

  
Its not the parrot that gets him in the end, its the smirking Scotsman.

Id have lit a damned watchfire! Methos yells, muffled, nose three feet from the gangplank and heels dangling. Not a sword in reach, the lily-livered ass.

Yell thank me later, McPirate says, tying him to the bed.

Back, hes bloody, enflamed and amorous as a rum-sodden octopus. McPlank grunts, Methos yelps, and its the parrot who says, Whos a pretty boy?

McOafs hung like a donkey. Skewered and stuffed, Methos grins. The curses are false, the appreciation involuntary.

Told you, McSwive says, starting all over again.


End file.
